My version of Zootopia
by make the world a better place
Summary: I love Zootopia but in my version of Zootopia Judy saved nick form the muzzle when nick was a kid and it's also a prequel to Judy's unknown past. First fan fiction in English


**Author note: I'm not trying to change the movie in anyway this Just an idea I had I my head about what if Judy helped Nick and with the muzzle I also had written this so you know Judy became unconscious**. **This happens just after the press conference. this is prequel to Judy unknown past charachter same age as they are in Judy's unknown past.**

Judy knocked on the Chief Bogo's office door "Come in" Chief said on the other side of the door Judy entered the office and said

"sorry to describe you Chief but can I borrow the keys to missing mammals cells."

"Of cause you can Hopps Just be careful those animals are still acting savage" Chief Bogo said giving the keys to Judy "

"Thanks Chief have a nice day" Judy said

"Oh and Hopps great work and sorry about before" Chief said.

Judy close the door and walked her away the animals prison cells on the way Judy could hear a conversion Between Bellwether and one of the sheep's from the press conference. "That Bunny good may we should quite while we're ahead you know before we end up behind bars" the sheep said

"Listen Jessie I didn't order you to shoot those predators and make them became savage just to have a dumb bunny ruin my plans of being mayor of Zootopia now get back to work" Bellwether said.

Judy quickly ran to the prison cells hoping that she heard Bellwether wrong she opened Mr Manchus cage and luckily he was asleep so she quietly look over him she couldn't see short wound but she did find a blue sport of liquid on his neck Judy took some of the liquid and put it in a bag for testing latter and had a look at the rest of the animals. All 14 mammals had the same sport on there necks Then Judy could smell something familiar it was coming from the liquid in the bag it smelt like home maybe I should go home and find out what this is but first I'm going to have a good look around at Mr Manchus home for clues to find out how he got short Judy thought as she walked out the ZPD and towards the police car and drove towards the Rain forest District where Mr Munches lives.

Judy opened the door to Mr Munches house and looked around all the room and couldn't find anything Judy was just about to leave when she felt something sharp under her foot it was a gun bullet with the same blue liquid on it looked like it came from the left open window Judy went thought the window and found a peace of sheep's wool on the grass oh no Bellwether Judy thought as she drove back to ZPD.

"Chief I'm going home for a little bit" Judy said

"Why you have case to finish" Chief said

"I know but I think that my family can help me and it only be for a week" Judy said

"Ok just keep me updated" Chief said "yes sir" Judy said as she left the ZPD ready to drive to her home town in bunny burrow.

Meanwhile Nick and Finnick were selling popsicles but Nick wasn't really paying attention cause he still had those words that Judy said on his mind and he could swear that he heard those words before he just couldn't remember when. "Oh come on Nick just forget about her" Fin said

"That problem I can't I thought me and Judy we're friends then again you can't be friends with someone you don't trust " Nick said. "

So she don't trust you don't really matter I mean she not the only animal not trust you but at least we know that Judy wasn't the same rabbit that took the muzzle of you " Fin said.

"That's it Fin your a genies" Nick said

"I 'am" Fin said

"That's why I been feel so guilty because Judy saved me from the muzzle and I know I was Judy because the rabbit was wearing the a Police costume " Nick said as he stared to run toward the ZPD building

"Nick wait where you going" Fin said feeling confused.

"I'm going to apologies to Judy for the way I behaved when we first met" Nick said as he rain to the ZPD.

"Excuse me can I see Officer Hopps" Nick said to Clawhawser.

"Sorry sir but she's not here she's gone" Clawhawser said "Gone! gone where do you know when she'll be back" Nick said with worry that he might never see Judy again.

"Why do you care fox!" Chief shouted and "if I where you I'd leave Officer Hopps alone" Chief Bogo said as Nick left the ZPD walking towards a bridge to dream about Judy saving him from the Muzzle.

 **Flashback: The animals all crowed child form Nick and put a muzzle on him** **"you really thought that we would trust a Fox without a muzzle your even dumber then you look" one of the children said as Nick rain out the building in tears. Then child Nick heard a voice in front of him it was a child form of Judy she said**

 **"hello that must be uncomfortable can I help you take it off ?" Judy said pointing at the Muzzle and walk towards Nick.** **Nick walked back he was scared of what the bunny was going to do. "It's ok I'm not going hurt you I just want help" Judy said walking behind Nick on to the stares of the building that Nick just rain out of so Judy could be tall enough to reach Nick's head. "I'm going to take this off you can you bend you hears your hears for me" Judy said taking hold of the muzzle Nick bent his ears and could feel the muzzle slowly coming off "There" Judy said taking the muzzle off Nick's face and throwing it to the ground and walking down the stairs to see if the Fox was all right.**

 **"There isn't that better well I better get going" Judy said feeling awkward and started to walk away. Then something grab Judy and she heard crying it was the fox Judy bought the Fox into a hug and heard the Fox say thank you".**

 **"happy to help I'm Judy by the way" Judy said as child nick and Judy broke their hug.**

 **"My name is Nick" the fox said**

 **"please to meat you Nick but what happened why did you have a muzzle?" Judy said .**

 **"Oh the children from junior ranger scouts put it on me" Nick said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Really that's awful but why?" Judy ask feeling sad for the fox.**

 **"Because I'm a fox and no one trusts a fox" Nick said "Don't say that" Judy said "why it's true and if it isn't then name me one person that trust me and believe that I can be more than what I am" Nick said "I do I trust you and I believe that you can be anything that you want to be Nick so don't you ever think other wise" "now come on lets get you home" Judy said helping Nick up. T"hanks Judy but I'll walk myself home bye "Nick said walking towards home "oh ok bye" Nick Judy said waving End of flashback.**

Nick woke up from the dream with sweat all over his face the only thing he wished was a dream and not real is that Judy was gone Judy I'm so sorry Nick thought as he walked away from the bridge and back to work.

 **In Bunny burrow:** Judy just got off the train and was heeding to her parents house when she saw one of her younger sisters buttercup playing in the garden Buttercup turned around to see Judy when she saw her big sister that she had missed for 5 months and 7days. buttercup rain to Judy and bounced on to her sending them both to the ground. "Judy your back hey everyone Judy's back" Buttercup shouted s a hired of bunnies came bouncing on to Judy and buttercup all wanting hugs

"All right that's enough look it's great to see you all but where's peter and dad"

Judy trying to get off the ground "Well isn't that rude you've come to see you big brother but not you big sis" Libby said waking to Judy

"Come on Libby you know that I'm always happy to see you" Judy said giving Jill a hug "good peter and dad are in the green house".

"Good right I'll see you guys latter but for now I'm to have a talk with peter and dad bye" Judy said walking towards the fields. Judy opened the door to the green house

"Peter, dad" Judy said

"Is that you Jude the dude" Stue said

"Yeah it's me hey can I borrow peter for minuet" Judy said now

"Wait a minuet Judy what you doing here shouldn't you be in Zootopia cashing bad guys" peter said.

"Actually that's why I'm here I need your help on a new case peter can use your lab equipment" Judy said "

Of course it's in my room just be careful" peter said as Judy left the green house. Judy opened the door to peter's room and went under the bed to get a bag that had all the lab equipment that Judy needed. Judy set all the equipment out on a desk and got to work she put the blue liquid that came from Mr Munches neck in to a test tube and waited for it to vibrate under a buns and burner while she was waiting for the liquid to vibrate she tested the sheep's wool to see which sheep it came from.

 **Two days later** : Judy just got off the phone talking to Chief Bogo on what she found at Mr Munches house and that the liquid came from a flower called Midnicampum Holicithias but most animals call them Night howlers and that she come back to Zootopia tomorrow which was a Thursday. Judy put her phone down and got ready for bed wearing a purple night dress with yellow start across it she just about to go to sleep when she heard the faint sound of someone crying. Judy opened her parents house door and look left and right although the sound was louder Judy still could not tell where it was coming from. Judy walked down the path to a dark alley and under the lamp post the was mammal on it's hands and knees crying it looked like the mammal had been beaten up.

Judy went up to the mammal and said "Hi don't worry I'm going to help can you stand" the mammal slowly got up and said

"Thank you bunny" Judy was shocked she just realized that the mammal was a fox and not just any fox but the same fox that scratched her when she was nine. "Gideon Gary" Judy shouted jumping away from the fox.

"Wait how do know me actually you do look familiar wait are you Judy Hopps the first rabbit police officer". Gideon said

"yes and your Gideon Grey the same fox who cave me these when I was nine" Judy said pointing to the scars on her left check.

"Oh yeah about that look Judy I'm sorry for the way I behaved I was major jerk "Gideon said.

"Well I guess I can forgive you but what happened to you?" Judy said

"Oh just some drunk predators" Gideon said

"Oh I see do you a home to go to?" Judy said feeling sorry for Gideon. "not really I got kicked out two weeks ago" Gideon said as it stared to rain

"Come with me" Judy said taking hold of Gideon's paw.

Judy and Gideon walked back to Judy's parents house and went into Judy's room "right Gideon you can sleep on the bed while I see on the sofa" Judy said yawning.

"Oh no I couldn't take your bed I'll sleep the sofa it's fine" Gideon said

"No Gideon I insist you take the bed you deserve a good night sleep" Judy said "Ok as long as you sure thanks Judy" Gideon said

"your welcome" Judy said as she a blanket from the wardrobe "hey Judy what are we going to do when you parents find me here" Gideon said lying on the bed

"Don't worry I'll talk to them in the morning night Gideon" Judy said foaling asleep

"Good night Judy" Gideon said.

The next morning Judy woke up bright and early and went to the living room to find her parents "morning mum morning dad" Judy said as she hugged her parents. "Mum dad I need tell you something" Judy said

"Mum dad there's a fox in Judy's room"! Buttercup said "

Judy!" Judy's dad said

"dad listen it's just Gideon Gary and I was wondering if could work with you at your bakery" Judy asked nervously

"What no Judy there is no way I'm working with a fox especially Gideon Grey" Stue said.

"Come on Stue give him a chance and you did say it would be nice to have a partner to work with so you could spend more time on the fields" Bonnie Judy's mum said

"Yeah but not a fox and can he even cook" Stue said

"No Mr Hopps I can't cook but I'm wiling to learn" Gideon said interrupting the conversion. "Yeah well good luck with that cause me and Bonnie aren't going to teach you" Stue said crossing his arms.

"Dad ok fine I'll teach him then" Judy said walking Gideon to kitchen" right Gideon all you need is eggs, flour, milk, fruit and sugar to make the perfect pie now the first this we do is" Judy said . 2 hour later the pies were finally in oven

"Thanks Judy now we have to do is wait till the pies are done" Gideon said

"That's right Gideon now why don't you go and get mum and dad" Judy said as Gideon walked out the kitchen.

"Mr Hopps would you like to come to the kitchen and try the pies me and Judy made" Gideon said

"I'm no eating anything that been made by a fo"

" We would love to Gideon" Bonnie said interrupting Stue. Stue and Bonnie sat there self's down in the kitchen and tried the pie. "mm not bad almost as good as Judy's" Bonnie said finishing the slice of pie "what do you think honey" Bonnie said

"it's all right I guess" Stue said

"Oh come on dad just give Gideon the job" Judy said

"No!" Stue shouted

"Please" Judy wined give here dad the puppy eyes. "

Ok fine you can move into the apartment on top of the bakery this after noon"

"Thank you daddy" Judy said hugging her dad

"Thanks Mr Hopps Gideon" said

"no problem welcome to the work business".

"Well seeing as that all steeled I be going back to Zootopia to finish my case" Judy said walking to the police car "bye mum bye and dad bye Gideon hope everything goes well" Judy said opening the door to her car "

Judy wait" Gideon shouted running to Judy and giving her a hug "Thank you" Gideon said breaking the hug

"You very welcome Gideon" Judy said as she got into the car and dove back to Zootopia Judy felt very happy about helping Gideon but now it was time to focus on finishing her case as she saw the Welcome to Zootopia sign out her car window.

 **Back in** **Zootopia:** Judy drove to Sahara Square and waked to Duke Weasilton movie stand who was trying to sell Disney movies but with the character being animals instead of human "Hey if it isn't floppy the copsy" Duke said

"We both know those weren't mouldy onions you were steeling what were you going to do with those night howlers Weasilton?" Judy asked.

Meanwhile across the road from Judy Nick and Finnick were selling their popsicles but Nick wasn't really doing any work he was just standing there looking at the carrot pen that Judy gave him the last time he saw her and just felling guilty for the was he behaved towards Judy he wished that Judy would come back so he could tell her that he was sorry. But Finnick Nick's work partner was sick and tired of Nick not doing any work for about a week. "Come on Nick snap out of it look I know you feel guilty and all that but you can't change the past and besides it's going to take a miracle for Judy to come back" Finnick said. Just then Finnick and Nick both heard Judy voice and looked across the road to see non other than the bunny they were just talking about Judy Hopps.

"Well hallelujah speak of the bunny" Finnick said.

"Judy... Judy"! Nick said as he ran to her with his arms wide open. Judy felt something wrap around her waist Judy looked down and saw Nick on his knees hugging her saying "Judy I'm so sorry please forgive me".

"Nick let me go!" " Judy said as she Nick's arms around her

" Nick broke the hug. "Thank you Nick what do want I'm trying to finish a case here" Judy said

"I want to help you and Judy I'm sorry for the way I behaved we first met and thank you Judy for help me with the muzzle when we were children " Nick said.

"Oh Nick you were the fox with the muzzle that I helped and I meant want I said then about me trust you and believe in you it just a lot happened since I help you and just lost trust in foxes. I'm sorry Nick I shouldn't had the fox replete I should have trusted hat you would Never hurt me but from now on I promise to trust you with all my heart anyway welcome back partner " Judy said "Right weasilton where were we" Judy said

"Look dumb bunny I'm not talking and there's nothing you can do to make me" Duke said. Nick and Judy looked at each other and thought that the only way they could make Duke talk is to take a trip to see Mr Big. Nick and Judy were in the back of Mr Big's limo and Judy was explaining to Nick about how Night Howlers weren't wolves but toxic flowers and someone targeting predators and Making them go savage.

 **Mr big scene, Train** **fight scene**

 **In the natural history museum:** Judy and Nick where inches from the museum door when they heard someone call out Judy's name from behind them. Nick and Judy turned around and saw Mayor Bellwether walking towards them "Mayor Bellwether" Nick grasped and stared to walk towards her Judy quickly grabbed Nick's wrist and shock her head tell him not to go any closer as they both slowly walked backwards keeping the eyes on Bellwether as she walk closer to them.

"Now Judy why don't you just hand over that case so you and that fox won't get hurt" Bellwether said

"Nick you run to the ZPD while I distracted Bellwether" Judy said handing the case over to Nick

"Yeah I run while you stay here and distracted wait what I'm not leaving you hear that not happing" Nick said

"you have no choice" Judy said pushing Nick though the open door and locking it leaving Nick outside the museum looking though the door seeing Judy walking away from the locked door and towards Bellwether.

Nick left the museum and rain as fast as he could to the ZPD hoping that Judy wasn't getting hurt. Meanwhile Judy was on the floor of the museum getting beaten and cut by the sheep's horns "Bellwether so what's your motive here prey fears predator and you stay in power" Judy said

"Yeah pretty much" Bellwether said "

It won't work" Judy said pressing the carrot pen ready to record what bellwether would say next.

"Fear always works and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way" Bellwether said as she heard Judy scream from the pain the sheep gave to her as he cut down her spine "Bye bye dumb bunny" Bellwether said as Judy gave her last breath failing unconscious.

 **In the ZPD** **building:** Nick rain up the stairs to Chief Bogo's office and swung the door open and shouted "Chief Bogo!" at the top of his lungs.

"What do you want fox?" Chief Bogo asked

"Fist of my name is Nick Wilde and look you can hate me all you want but unless you come with right now Officer Hopps might die" Nick said putting the case on chief's desk Chief Bogo open the case to a gun loaded with night howler serum.

Chief Bogo rain down the stairs and told Clawhawser to send backup to the natural history museum. Meanwhile at the museum Bellwether heard sirens and look out the door to Chief Bogo and police cars with one ambulance coming there way. "What are you doing don't just stand there hide her" Bellwether shouted pointing to Judy body. Jesse and Walter Pick Judy up and throw her behind a curtain.

Chief Bogo walk though the door with nick close behind "Mayor Bellwether" Chief Bogo grasped surprised to see her here.

"Chief Bogo what are you doing here" Bellwether said nervously

"I could ask you the same thing and where is Officer Hopps" Chief said

"Judy well I don't know" Bellwether said.

While Chief Bogo and Bellwether where talking Nick look around the museum trying to find Judy he went behind a curtain and called her hoping to hear a response but he heard nothing as he continued walk around the room until he court a smell of blood and realised it was Judy's Nick followed the sent to a bush he looked behind the bush and saw Judy's lifeless body but although she was unconscious her heart was still beating.

"Judy, Judy no, no, no come on Judy wake up" Nick said hugging Judy's body and crying "don't worry Judy I'm make sure Bellwether goes down for this" Nick said as more tears came out his eyes

"Well you're goanna need this" Judy said placing the carrot pen in Nick paw and became unconscious again. "But what am I supposed to with this" Nick said as he pressed the play button on the pen and heard Bellwether voice out of the speaker and saying [Fear always works and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way].

Nick was shock Judy actually recorded the evidence they needed to put Bellwether behind bars "Judy you sly bunny" Nick said with a chuckle "come on let me hear it" Nick said thinking that Judy would say dumb fox but he heard nothing "Judy" Nick said in disbelief and didn't believe that Judy was dead Nick put his head against Judy's chest and could the faint thumping sounds of Judy heart beating "we need to get you to the hospital"

Nick said piking Judy up and walking back to Chief Bog and Bellwether "Chief I found are bunny officer" Nick said walking towards them

"Hopps is she"

"no she alive but we have to get her to the hospital if we want to keep her alive" Nick said cutting Chief off and walking towards the door and outside the Museum. "Bellwether I'm arresting you for the tempted murder of Officer Hopps you don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be put into evidence which you will realign on in court" Chief said as two police officers put hand cuff on Bellwether, Jesse and Walter and drove off in the police car.

Nick was just about to go into the ambulance with Judy when he saw Chief come his way "Chief do want ride with Officer Hopps" Nick said

"no Mr Wild I'll follow on behind" Chief said as he stared walk away from Nick and towards his police car.

"Chief wait you might need this" Nick said giving Chief the carrot recording pen and getting into the ambulance as it drove off to the hospital with Chief close behind. Nick and Chief were in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to here the news about Office Hopps. Just then a Badger came out the surgery and went towards Nick and Chief "how is she Doctor" Nick and Chief both said

"Well there good news and bad news the good news is she's stable but the bad news is she's in a savior coma".

"But she'll wake up right?" Nick said.

"we can't say all we can do is wait and see what happens" the Doctor said

"can we go in and see her" Nick and Chief said

"yes of course go right in" the doctor said. Chief Bogo and Nick opened the door to Judy hospital room and saw Judy's body on the hospital bed hooked up on life support Judy Nick grasped as he rain to the bed and said

"Oh this all my fault I'm sorry Judy oh I wish it was me on that bed hooked up on life support and not you" Nick said as he cried.

"Hey' hey Mr wilde pull yourself together this is not you fault in fact your the opposite your a hero you just saved Officer Hopps life" Chief Bogo said patting Nick on the back as he became to stop crying.

"Thanks Chief" Nick said

"Well I've got to get back to work I'll let you know if Bellwether found guilty or not" "oh and keep me updated on Hopps" Chief said leaving the hospital and going back to work at the ZPD.

It's been two days since Judy went into hospital and during that time Nick visited her twice a day once in the morning and once after work in the afternoon and today Finnick came with him to keep him company. "Well she come back only to go away again" Finnick said

"Finnick please I feel guilty enough as is" Nick said.

"Yeah well you not the only one that was found guilty" Chief Bogo said poking his head though the door

"what do you mean Chief" Nick said

"Bellwether was found guilty for the tempted murder officer Hopps and for making predators go savage she gets 15 years in prison" Chief Bogo said

"well that's good news isn't Nick" Finnick said

"I guess it just doesn't seem enough that Bellwether gets to be alive while for all we know Judy might die some this and never wake up".

"Now come Mr Wilde you can't think like that you need to think positive and I'm sure that Judy well wake up when you least expect it" Chief said.

While Chief Bogo and Nick where talking Judy was having a near death express in her mind she was in a field full of roses and in the middle of that field was Judy grandma Mary who died 15 year ago "grandma" Judy said as she ran to her and hug her grandma.

"Judy what on earth are you doing here ? it's not your time" Zootopia needs you to make the world a better place" Mary said

"But grandma that won't be easy" Judy said

"I know my child but some times the right path isn't always the easiest one" Marry said as she became to disappear.

"Grandma don't leave me" Judy said

"I love you and don't worry I always be with you" Marry said as Judy body became to wake up and the first thing to move was her finger.

Nick was on a chair beside Judy's hospital bed and was praying for some miracle that Judy might wake up then with the twitch of his hear he heard something move he opened his eyes and looked at Judy body and ever so slightly he saw Judy paw and fingers moving. Judy slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Nick "Nick" Judy whispered and took the oxygen marks of her face

"Judy your awake" Nick said as he hugged Judy tightly even though Judy was happy to see Nick was not happy to feel pain in her ribs as Nick hug got tight

"Nick ribs, ribs" Judy said

"Oh sorry"Nick said taking his arms away from the her and helped Judy sit up.

"Mr wilde I was wondering if "Hopps good to see you awake can I ask you something" Chief Bogo said

"Course Chief ask away" Judy said

"Right it's just when Bellwether was in court she mentioned something about a rabbit called Jack savage I think she said the name was and I was just wondering if you knew anyone with that name" Chief Bogo said "

"Sorry Chief but I don't Bellwether probably making it up" Judy said

"Probably anyway I don't what to see you at work for a least two weeks you need to rest Hopps" Chief said "

"But chief ok can at least send me some paper work "Judy said

"Fine but take it easy" Chief said

"Speaking of paper work here Judy this is for you" Nick said handing Judy a sheet of paper with ZPD writing to the top. Judy look at the paper and graped

"Nick you really what to be partner at the ZPD" Judy said

"Well if you still what to be partners" Nick said scratching his neck and blushing a little

"Nick of course I what you to be my partner" Judy said hugging Nick Chief Bogo took the sheet of paper and left Nick and Judy alone in the embrace.

 **Two weeks later:** Nick and Judy were at the train station saying there goodbyes waiting of Nick train to Police academy "I'm going miss you Carrots" Nick said

"Come on Nick it's only 4 months your be fine" Judy said Nick and Judy hugged

"Yeah well just so you don't get lonely I ring you every night to make sure ok" Nick said break the hug as the train stopped on the platform

"Good luck Nick" Judy said waving as Nick got on the train and left the station .

See 4 months my love Nick thought as Judy was out of sight but not out of mind I well always love you Judy Nick said as the police academy sign came in sight.


End file.
